Death Won't Do Me Part
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Do you like Rufus and the wonderful Turks? Read me!


~*~Death Won't Do Me Part~*~  
  
  
Casey's Note: I seriously don't believe that my Rufus died, he's too smart. *shrill scream* He's just too COOL to die! Anyways, please enjoy my fic and review!  
  
  
~*~  
The clouds lazily drifted overhead as the sun's rays floated down along the coast. The waters were a deep blue color and waves softly crashed against the shore and returned, a sleepy ritutal that would take place for all of eternity. The splashing was nothing out of the ordinary, but a small figure pulled itself from the water and walked along the shore.  
  
Gasping softly for air, he let his knees give out and he rested on his back facing the endless sky, allowing the cool breese to caress his hair. He took a large breath, and his memory drifted back....  
  
He was in his office, watching as the gruesome beast came closer and closer to Midgar. Angrily, it released a beam of blinding firey light, and Rufus raised his arms protectively over his face. It smashed through the clear window, but it did not consume him. He had ducked behind his desk at the last minute. He wasn't stupid. He saved his skin and had barely managed to do so, as the building collasped and he remembered falling into the water.  
  
Rufus wasn't sure of exactly how he survived the blast nor the fall into the icy blue waters and staying there, but he was still alive, and that's all that mattered. He had shed his long white trenchcoat that handicapped his ability to swim, and he was clearly without weapons. He felt his pockets to discover that any materia he might have stashed in his pants pocket were long gone. Screw the materia, he thought. They wouldn't do him much good anyway. He never was quite strong at magic.  
  
He chuckled softly as he took pride in surviving, and gave in to unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
"Reno!" Elena wailed. "What are we doing out here?"  
  
The red head smirked at Rude. "She doesn't pay much attention, does she?"  
  
"..."  
  
They were walking along the shore just out of Midgar. They had decided to visit Midgar and dig around in the rumble in hopes of finding something to make a profit out of. Reno had discovered that Dio would pay an extremely generous amount of gill for rare items. So since Midgar has been abandoned by the human populations, it shouldn't be much of a problem to find something good.  
  
"Heeeey, looky there!" said Reno as he pointed to a figure on the beach a few hundred feet away. She strained his eyes. He could see someone with a black shirt and white pants. "Ain't supposed to wear white pants after Labour Day, buddy." he smirked and headed in that direction, the other two reluctently following.  
  
Reno's curious look grew into a more pensive one. "Rufie?" he asked as he was kneeling to the figure and rolled the man over. "Hey guys, check this out! It's our lovable Prez!" Elena ran up next to Reno.  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Elena. She checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was alive.  
  
"..." said Rude. "Wake him up."  
  
"Oh Rufiiiiiiie!" sang Reno as he slapped Rufus' cheeks, hard.   
  
The man stirred slightly. "I don't think Rude meant for you to wake him like that." said Elena. Reno winked at her.  
  
Rufus groaned and lazily opened one eye, cringing at the bright sun. "Morning, sleepyhead!" said Reno. "You're almost late for school."  
  
Elena's face pulled into Rufus' view. "Are you ok, sir?"  
  
"Turks." said Rufus. It wasn't a question nor a statement. Rude helped him to his feet as he clutched his head.  
  
"Man you're a tough one. Don't you ever die?" asked Reno, almost looking dissapointed if not for the smirk.  
  
"I'm pleased to see you too." He flicked a stray hair from his eyes, he was back. "What happened since I was blasted?"  
  
"Everything has, sir." said Elena. "Sephiroth and Meteor has been detroyed by AVALANCHE about a month ago. All the cities have since claimed independence."  
  
Rufus nodded in aknowledgement, causing Reno to smirk and he looked at the blonde's face. "Not even a scratch! Have you been swiming with the little mermaid all this time or something?"  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" asked Elena. "Do you think you need any medical attention?" She had a heal materia in her hands already just in case, but he raised his hand.  
  
"No need. I would just like to rest."  
  
The Turks nodded and began to help him off the beach. They were his bodyguards; they had all taken a vow to protect him. "So you gonna 'take over the world' again, Rufie?"  
  
A smile tugged at his lips. "You know, I had almost thought that I'd miss your childish behavior, carrot-top. It's relieving to know that I haven't missed you. But yes, I think that I'd like to start all over again from scratch with my own company." He said, placing strong emphasis on the words 'my own.' His eyes shone and he turned his face to the sand below him while Rude still helped him walk.  
  
Reno paused for a second. "Did you just call me a 'carrot-top'?" he asked and ran a little to catch up.  
  
They were united again. They had all vowed to protect him, to risk their lives to ensure his safey, and they always will.  
  
Nearly a month later, a small but attractive billboard had been put up around several cities; advertising a new power company. From inside his modest little office, Rufus grinned. It would take paitience and a long time of hiding in the shadows, but he'll return.  
  
He wasn't finished with everyone, not just yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
~*~  
  
  
Gimme an "R"! Gimme an "E"! Gimme a "V! I! E! W!" What does that spell? REVIEW! 


End file.
